Warehouse
Overview This map has three central rooms, each with one powerup. This is a huge map, with three rooms all connected by a series of hallways. Also, in one of the rooms, there is a lift that you can use to get to some very good sniping spots an the side of the middle room. The rooms are arranged around the central room. If you go to the back corner where there is no open hallways, there will be a hallway to the left and to the right. The one to the left leads to a relatively small room with a health recharge, and the one to the left leads to a much larger room with a cloaking powerup. The lift leading to the sniping spots is in the right room. The main room and the room to the right is where most of the intense ground fighting occurs, but the middle room has potential for an intense sniper - ground battle. The hallways between the rooms are also very small and have many twists and turns, so you should be cautious going around them. Lastly, whenever you are in one of the three big rooms, watch for snipers, because of the general largeness of the map, snipers like to hang out in the big rooms, especially the room to the left, because most players, when their health is low, they panick and run into the room to the left, so this is the perfect place for a sniper to pick you off, so be especially careful when entering that room. Deathmatch Strategy There are two lifts leading up to the sniping spots in the central room. As I mentioned above, while standing in the corner by the lift in the middle room, and look out across the room, you will see a corridor to the left, which I call the left room, and a corridor to the right, which I call the right room. The room you are standing in is the middle room, because it connects the other two rooms. Each of the rooms offers a very good place to snipe freely, especially in the right room because of the Cloaking Field in that one, which you can grab as you wait for players to enter your room. Also, the open pathways at the top of the middle room are also good for sniping, but similarly to junction, someone can sneak up behind you while you are focused on sniping. For armours such as the assult and tanker, you will have some intense ground battles. My reccomendation is to get ontop of a lift, and jump behind them and shoot them in the back. Also, there is not much cover in the open rooms so you must be wary of sniper fire at all times. If you are a serious player that likes to have battles on the ground, I highly reccommend that you have two different styles of weaponry, a vaporizer for the big open rooms or an Antimatter Jet/ Menacer for the hallways and to hit snipers with (one of the most effective strategies in killing a sniper is to surround and hit him with the menacers little balls, then he has to jump down, then he is easily defeated.) But, of course you don't know if you are going to get the warehouse map, but a well rounded tanker or infiltrator that loves ground fighting will almost always have this setup. But for snipers, my reccomendation is to hide behand some of the random crates and stuff, or go up on a wall or even the ceiling (the ceiling is so high practically no one looks up there, so it is one of the best sniping spots,) or just snipe from the catwalk above the middle room. Now, one of my favorite places to snipe from is in the right room. In it, there is a bar-type thing that stretches from one end of the room to the other. If you have a grav hook, this is a great place to snipe from, because of the increased mobility if you are seen, and because it is pretty high up, so the chances of you being seen are next to nothing. In the left room there is also a hanging rope type thing that you can suspend yourself from with a gravity hook. The left room also has a damage amplifier which many players go after. When entering the room be careful of others who might have grabbed the power-up, ready to gun you down. Co-op Strategy Follow this simple strategy to dominate the Warehouse facility: *Get on the lift shown in image #1 *Walk to the end of the hallway and position yourself there as shown on image #3 *Drones will come out for sure, kill them. Use corner as cover if needed *Next jump down to the first floor and position yourself so you have one of the gates in front of you and other to your left *Keep looking from one way to another, kill anything you see. *When you know you finished off the wave either return to #1 or just hook yourself to position #3 ' ' Recommended Weapons: Vaporizer, Antimatter Jet, Devastator Pro, Menacer Pro, Ripper Pro, Titan Pro. Note: The above weapons must be close to or max damage for best effectiveness. Try to use weapons that you are comfortable with, along with ones you are good with. Blueprint Category:Maps